


An Appointment With Love

by Semper_Sehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Anal Sex, Doctor! AU, Enemies to Lovers, Humor, Jongin is a doctor, M/M, Oral Sex, Sehun is a surgeon, Sehun used to kind of be a dick, bff chankai, meeting again after a long time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semper_Sehun/pseuds/Semper_Sehun
Summary: Medical AU where Sehun is the new head of the surgery department at the hospital where Jongin works as the head of the pediatrics department. They haven't seen each other in years after parting ways at graduation in high school. One patient and medical case where they need to work together brings them closer together than ever.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 31
Kudos: 325





	An Appointment With Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EXOticLariBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EXOticLariBird/gifts).



> Finally I get to post this fic that I wrote for the winner of my fic giveaway! I did a fic giveaway on Twitter where people could participate by sending me fic prompts and I used a random generator to select two that I would write. This is the first place. It was supposed to have around 7k but then I kept writing and writing... so here we are!  
> Dear @LariBirdGozun, I hope this is the fic that you wanted and that I included everything that you asked for. To everyone else, I hope you'll enjoy this fic too! <3
> 
> Thank you so much Tales for betaing this for me <3

Jongin had always wanted to be a doctor.

While other children used to play with racing cars and barbie dolls, Jongin had been inseparable from the children’s toy doctor kit he’d gotten for his 6 th birthday. After only one month of having it in possession, everyone in his family had been subject to Jongin’s random ‘examinations’ more than they could count. It got to the point that his aunt would have almost regretted gifting it to him if he hadn’t been so adorable as he listened to their lung noises and heartbeat with the plastic stethoscope. They’d all been diagnosed with various cases of colds just so that Jongin could feed them his self-made medicine that mainly consisted of the soy sauce that his mom had forgotten to put back on the shelf and had reminded him of that cough syrup he had to take once. In addition to that, he’d added some sugar for good measure. His grandma had swallowed it down without pulling a grimace and Jongin had been beyond ecstatic that he could ‘help’ his grandma ‘get better again’.

It was not only at home that Jongin would take his doctor kit though. Even though his parents tried to make him leave it at home, six-year-old Jongin insisted on taking it to school to treat his friends. In the end, his parents had given in so Jongin spent a good amount of first grade sitting in the second row of his classroom with his plastic stethoscope around his neck and an extra set of plasters in his school bag.

Therefore, nobody was surprised when Jongin walked up to the front of the classroom to tell everyone how he wanted to be a doctor later once he was a grown-up when it was time to talk about who they wanted to be in the future. It had been their homework to prepare a little presentation, so of course Jongin had brought his little medical kit that had been expanded with old gauze bandages out of the medical kit in his parents’ old car. More than once, Jongin had practiced wrapping up his older sister’s head until she resembled a mummy more than a little girl.

What kind of a doctor Jongin wanted to be, he wasn’t sure yet. All that he knew was that he wanted to help people, so when he finished his presentation and basked in the applause of his classmates with gleaming eyes, Jongin felt rather confident. That was, until one of his classmates raised his hand to ask a question.

_ “Why don’t you want to be surgeon then? I think surgeons are way more important. They’re the ones that save people’s lives while doctors only tell them to do it.”  _ The young boy had asked. Instantly, Jongin had pouted, his small hands tightening the grip on his medical kit.

_ “That’s not true. Doctor’s save lives too.” _ He’d explained, brows furrowing as he fixated on his classmate.

_ “Hm…” _ The boy didn’t seem very convinced by Jongin.  _ “I still think surgeons are way cooler. When I’m older, I’m gonna be a surgeon.” _

Before Jongin could retort something, the teacher intervened so the discussion wouldn’t get out of hand.  _ “Well, well, Sehun. I think doctors do save lives too, so you both have chosen very amazing jobs. How about you tell us about your wish to become a surgeon now then?” _ There was a slightly chiding undertone to her words, but then she smiled, turning to Jongin.  _ “Thank you for your wonderful presentation, Jongin.” _

On his way back to his desk, the boy, Sehun, passed Jongin. He grinned at him, but Jongin didn’t grin back.

Years went by and Jongin still wanted to become a doctor. As a high school freshman, he no longer wore a plastic stethoscope around his neck and tried to give sugar-induced soy sauce to the people around him as some kind of magical medicine, but Jongin was still an avid defender of his dream to become a doctor. This was also the main reason why he tried so hard to do well in school. Not all the subjects interested him as much, but he knew that if his grades were perfect, he’d get into the universities that would eventually take him places and maybe he’d even score a scholarship along the way if he worked just hard enough.

Due to that, he became what most high schoolers would call a nerd. Jongin didn’t mind that he wasn’t one of the cool kids. He wore glasses, had a fringe so long that his hair hung in his eyes and his mom constantly nagged him about getting a haircut, but his grades were brilliant and who cared if he was popular when he had a range of scholarships just waiting to be accepted by him. Also, being a nerd didn’t mean that Jongin didn’t have any social contacts. He very much had friends, only that it was more of a close, tight-knit circle rather than being somewhat friends with everyone at school.

Unlike Sehun. After primary school, Sehun had transferred to the same high school as Jongin, mainly because it was the one belonging to their home district. They’d never really grown to be friends, and Jongin wouldn’t go as far as to say that he hated Sehun, but he didn’t particularly like him if he was honest. Sehun was one of the cool kids that already looked like a model even though he was still only a teenager. Jongin was still waiting for that glow-up to happen so that he could stop feeling like a toad next to Sehun in biology class where they had ended up sitting next to each because the teacher had randomly assigned them projects.

While Jongin was aiming for a scholarship with his overall grades, Sehun went for the sports aspect. By any means, Jongin wasn’t trying to say that Sehun was too stupid to get one otherwise, but it seemed like his priorities were just different from Jongin’s at the time. Nobody was surprised when Sehun got elected as the track and field’s team captain that eventually led them to the high school championships where they won first place in their final year.

Needless to say, both Sehun and Jongin scored scholarships, Sehun with the title of prom king in his pocket and Jongin with a fresh new haircut that made him see without having hair falling into his eyes constantly.

Their ways parted at university. While Jongin chose to say in Korea for his studies, Sehun went abroad to America. How he did that, Jongin had no clue, because as far as he knew, Sehun’s English skills were about as good as his own: absolute crap. To be honest, Jongin didn’t really care too much about that though, or he liked to pretend that he didn’t. He might have had a miniature crush on Sehun during high school, because he had at some point realized that he was gay and well, Sehun was a rather fine specimen of a guy, so who could blame him for having one or two or ten wet dreams about him? Nobody, exactly. Yet, he also couldn’t ignore the times Sehun still liked to tease him about becoming a doctor instead of a surgeon, although by then they both were old enough to know that both occupations were admirable.

_ “Did you forget that cute stethoscope at home today? It suited you so well.”  _ Sehun used to greet Jongin with that or something similar when the other settled down next to him for their biology project, and Jongin might have wanted to punch him every single time. Or kiss him. But mostly, punch him.

But now those times were over, and Jongin was a high school graduate with high ambitions and no Sehun bothering him in class anymore. So when he stepped onto the campus on the first day of uni, Jongin swore to himself to become the best doctor in South Korea.

Many years later, Jongin maybe hadn’t become  _ the  _ best, but certainly one of the best doctors in Korea. With a degree under his belt, he’d started working at the Seoul National University Hospital, SNUH in short, right after graduating. There he finished his PhD and eventually became one of the doctors in the pediatric department. Now, at the age of 31, Jongin had been the head of said department for over a year.

And maybe, just maybe, Sehun had become the head of the surgical ward just a month ago.

When Jongin had laid eyes on him at the welcome party which had been hosted by the staff council to greet the new, highly renowned surgeon who was to become the head of their surgical ward, Jongin hadn’t expected it to be Sehun for one second. Surely, if he’d listened to the hospital gossip the weeks prior to this, he would have heard the nurses whisper ‘Oh Sehun’ and ‘so handsome’ multiple times, but Jongin was too busy digging his noses into patient files to listen to what was talked about during coffee breaks. Even Chanyeol, his best friend and fellow pediatric in his department, had tried to tell him about the new guy that was going to be the head of the surgical ward, but for the past few weeks there had been an insanely high influx of patients with helicopter parents that left Jongin so exhausted that he was happy if he could chat with Chanyeol about something that wasn’t work related whenever they had the time to talk to each other.

So now he stood there, a cup of orange juice instead of champagne in his hands because Jongin knew that if he drank any alcohol now after his 12-hour-shift, he was probably going to fall asleep somewhere in the corner of the room on an abandoned couch while everyone else got to know the new head surgeon.

The thing is, Jongin didn’t even have to get to know him, because he already did.

In the approximately 12 years that he hadn’t seen Sehun, a lot of things had happened. While Sehun had looked like the twink of his dreams, although he never wanted to admit that to himself, Sehun looked more mature now, although still a little twink-ish if he was being honest. His hair was shorter now, which helped accentuate his sharp features and piercing stare as he shook hands with the doctors and nurses that were welcoming him.

The years had done Sehun well, Jongin had to admit that, but nonetheless, he didn’t feel ecstatic about meeting him. As if it had happened yesterday, the other’s taunts that he’d thought been long forgotten began to haunt him again, and Jongin’s lips pressed into a tight line as the thought about Sehun’s mostly harmless jokes that still had managed to annoy him and maybe even upset him a little.

“Dude. The new guy is hot.” Chanyeol half whispered, half shouted into Jongin’s ear to get the message across even in the noisy room. Jongin flinched, instinctively tipping his head to the other side to escape Chanyeol’s naturally loud voice.

“We went to high school together.” Completely ignoring Chanyeol’s statement, Jongin continued to stare into Sehun’s direction as he sipped on his orange juice, trying not to be too obvious as he observed the other chatting with the hospital president.

“You did what?”

When he turned his head, he found Chanyeol staring at him with a scandalized look on his face.

“I can’t- wow. That’s got to be a joke, right?” His best friend asked to clarify and proceeded to look shook to the core when Jongin rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“No, I mean it. We even had classes together. He’s kind of a dick though.”

“Well, I don’t know if he’s a dick but he certainly got one though, can you see how he fills out those pants-“

“Chanyeol!” Sending him a mortified glare, Jongin almost choked on his orange juice. One of the young female doctors next to them giggled, obviously having listened in on their conversation.

“You have to admit that he’s hot, Jongin.” Chanyeol continued as if he hadn’t even heard what Jongin had disclosed to him about the other’s personality.

“Well, he can be hot all he wants.” Jongin sighed. “I already know him well enough to say that he’s not my type. I don’t like guys that make jokes at the expense of others’ feelings.”

“I detect a high level of saltiness.” Chanyeol raised a brow, finally picking up that Jongin didn’t seem too happy to see Sehun here. “You were in high school, even if he was a little mean back then that doesn’t mean that he couldn’t have changed, right?” He asked and grabbed Jongin’s now empty cup, pouring some champagne into it without even asking him. Jongin watched him quietly, his eyes following the string of the expensive liquid disappearing into the cheap paper cup. His initial idea of not drinking had just gone down the drain apparently, but maybe he needed some of that champagne to get over whatever had crawled up his ass and died (certainly not all his teenage wet dreams including Sehun’s cock that looked even better in track pants than it did in expensive suit slacks).

“Maybe he did change. I guess I’ll find out anyways, no matter if I’d like to or not.”

And with that, Jongin was absolutely right.

Just ten minutes later, Sehun had spotted him in the crowded room. While he’d already tried to slink away into the most distant and darkest corner, he hadn’t been able to escape the inquisitive surgeon’s eyes.

“Jongin!” A familiar voice pulled him right out of his conversation with Chanyeol about the latest volume of Attack on Titan and Jongin realized that he’d been finally caught.

Putting on a polite smile, Jongin turned his head to be greeted by Sehun who looked even better up close. Jongin felt the strong urge to punch him again already. Good old times.

“Oh hi! It’s been a while…”

Apparently not noticing Jongin’s badly concealed awkwardness, Sehun beamed at him, his eyes scrunching up into tiny crescents. It seemed like Sehun was genuinely happy to see him and suddenly Jongin felt the tiniest bit bad for being so negative about his sudden appearance.

“It’s really been a while. You look great! You really had that glow-up after high school that everyone dreamt of, huh?” Sehun was still smiling and then turned to Chanyeol to quickly introduce himself before he focused on Jongin again. “How have you been?”

“Oh…” So they were doing small-talk now, huh. Trying to ignore the comment about his so-called “glow-up” and how that must have meant that he probably looked like trash in school, Jongin could feel his mood sour again already. “I’ve been great. I became a doctor, just like I always wanted to.” He still managed to sound polite which Jongin was glad about. There was no point in starting a war the second he saw Sehun again. It wasn’t in anybody’s favour, and he should be old enough to forget their school feuds he’d thought, but maybe Jongin couldn’t let go of it just yet.

“Well, I didn’t doubt you’d become an amazing doctor even once. And even the head of the department-“ Sehun was cut off mid-sentence when the hospital president called for him again to introduce him to some other important staff member.

Giving Jongin an apologetic smile, Sehun bowed his head at him shortly. “I guess I’m wanted somewhere else right now. Either way, it’s been lovely talking to you again, maybe we can catch up some other time? I would love to hear what you’ve been up to all this time.”

And just like that, Sehun had disappeared through the crowd again to talk to the important people that were in charge of his paycheck.

“He didn’t really come off like a dick, to be honest.”

Letting out a sigh, Jongin turned his head to look at Chanyeol. “Of course, he didn’t try to be a dick now. He’s new here and probably doesn’t want to start trouble right away.”

“Now you’re being the mean one. What if he’s really a nice dude now?”

“Maybe he is. It’s not like I’ll be able to avoid him forever.”

And again, Jongin had been absolutely right with his assumption.

Over the course of the next few weeks he saw Sehun almost every week. Often, they had to work on the same cases when Jongin was the one that had ordered a surgery for one of the children he was treating, so he had to discuss the details with Sehun more often than he liked. Of course, Jongin never let his personal feelings get in the way of his work so whenever he talked to Sehun about one of their patients, he stayed professional and friendly. However, whenever Sehun tried to initiate some conversation outside anything work-related, Jongin immediately blocked. After the fifth time of Sehun asking if Jongin wanted to grab a cup of coffee in their short break to reminisce about the old times and Jongin immediately declined, Sehun seemingly understood that Jongin wasn’t interested.

He almost seemed disappointed when Jongin turned him down the fifth time, and after that he didn’t try again, restricting their conversations to work-related content. Somehow, Jongin didn’t feel as good about it as he’d thought he would. Another thing that Sehun had done at first was addressing Jongin with his first name, even when other doctors were around. Contrary to that, Jongin had continuously stuck with calling him Dr Oh even when they were discussing their cases in private. There was just something in the distance that it brought between them that made him feel safer. When Sehun, however, began to call him Dr Kim instead of Jongin after the first week, he was left dissatisfied once again. He brushed it off as being annoyed at Sehun for just doing whatever he wanted, but deep down he knew that it was something else.

About a month after Sehun began his work at the hospital, Jongin almost bumped into Sehun as he turned a corner to get to a patient’s room.

"Dr. Kim, I didn't expect to see you here." Sehun greeted him. He looked stressed, tired even, and Jongin wondered if the transfer to SNUH had been tough on Sehun. Not even once he’d thought about how Sehun had to feel about switching work places and that it probably hadn’t been easy. About three nights after he’d found out that Sehun was going to work with him, he had googled him only to find out that Sehun had graduated at a renowned American university with honours and had worked at a large hospital. It seemed like he’d moved back to Korea just a week before he’d started working at SNUH. Maybe Jongin should’ve asked him how he’d been doing with the move and his new job, Jongin belatedly realized. Now certainly wasn’t the time for that though.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you here either, Dr. Oh." Jongin actually smiled at Sehun, suddenly feeling bad for constantly refusing to have a chat about him. "Shouldn't you be somewhere getting ready for a surgery?"

There had been a surgery scheduled for one of the children who had a complicated fracture in his hand.

"The surgery had to be postponed because the new MRI results showed that the surgery might not be necessary. It gave us a way better image than the previous CT scan.” Sehun explained. He was wearing a scrub even though he wasn’t in surgery at the moment, but from what Jongin had observed, it seemed to be Sehun’s preferred style of work clothing. While not in surgery, he was allowed to wear normal clothes under a white coat, but it seemed like he was most comfortable in scrubs.

"I see." Jongin hummed. That didn’t really explain why Sehun was standing in front of the door behind which one of Jongin’s patients was waiting. Well, actually it wasn’t Jongin’s patient but one of the other doctor’s. He’d been the one to treat the young girl at first before he had to give the case to one of the other paediatrics because he had to focus on a particularly difficult case. Now, he was just there to check on the little girl again before her surgery.

"Still, what are you doing here?" Jongin’s words came out a lot harsher than he’d intended them to, but apologizing for it would just make everything even more awkward so he stayed quiet.

Sehun’s expression didn’t change at Jongin’s words. "I'm here to inform my little patient how her surgery works because I now have the time since the other patient’s surgery was postponed and might possibly cancelled." He explained, still polite but then he got serious again. "Don't worry, I won't tell him disgusting things that might scare a seven-year-old."

Immediately, Jongin felt the need to defend himself. "I didn't say anything of the like." Feeling caught that Sehun could read him so easily, Jongin felt even worse.

Raising a brow as if Jongin’s reaction had just confirmed what he’d already thought, Sehun chuckled. "Maybe your mouth didn't, but your eyes certainly did."

It was probably better to change the topic before Jongin could accidentally get even more rude. "I was just gonna pay a courtesy visit, do you mind if I come in with you?"

With a nod at the door, Sehun held out his hand to motion Jongin to go first. "Go ahead."

"Good morning. How are you feeling today?"

Usually, there were at least two children in one room, but the little girl’s roommate had been released this morning. In the afternoon, someone new would already move into the room again, but now the little girl was still alone, and Jongin couldn’t help but notice how lost she looked in the room. In contrast to the other hospital rooms, the pediatric ward wasn’t as clinically white. The rooms were painted in warm tones like yellow and orange and there were paintings and pictures on the wall to give the room a friendlier atmosphere. In the hallway, they had a large clipboard for drawings that the children gifted to them and Jongin liked to stop by in front of it now and then to check if there were any new drawings.

The little girl had been in the hospital for two days because of an infection of her appendix. They’d hoped that the infection would be able to go down with medical treatment, but this morning the girl’s doctor had decided that she needed to have an appendectomy.

"I’m sleepy.” The little girl murmured. Due to the pain she was experiencing from the appendicitis, she’d been given a light painkiller. While acute appendicitis was usually an emergency surgery, her case wasn’t as severe but now that one of the operating rooms was unoccupied, they were able to prepone the surgery. Sehun had already talked to the parents that were currently in the cafeteria grabbing a cup of coffee, so after his little talk with her, the nurses would come to take her to the anaesthetist right away.

"Are you in pain right now?” Jongin asked her. Both him and Sehun had sat down on the two chairs next to the bed, most likely still there from the little girl’s parents occupying them just a while ago.

Instead of answering his question, tears filled the girl’s eyes. "I'm scared."

Next to Jongin, Sehun leaned forward a little. Holding out his hand for the little girl to shake, he didn’t pull away when the little girl clutched his hand as if her life depended on it instead.

"I guess it's my turn to introduce myself. I'm Dr. Oh Sehun and I'll be your surgeon. I came here to talk to you about the surgery so there's no need for you to be scared."

“Is it gonna hurt?” She asked, her eyes big and teary. “Am I gonna… die?”

A small smile fought its way on Sehun’s lips. “You’re not gonna die, I promise.” Usually he avoided making promises, but this surgery was a standard procedure for him and he knew that the girl just needed to hear him be self-assured. “I can explain to you what we’re gonna do, if you’d like.”

Instantly, the little girl nodded and Sehun dove into an explanation of how the appendix was a part of the intestines that the human had but didn’t really need. He then proceeded to tell her that he’d make a small incision on her abdomen to access her appendix. Instead of telling her how the appendix was bound off and stitched, he explained that he was gonna put a pretty bow around it and then remove it before it’s stitched up and the wound gets cleaned and closed.

“And about the tiny scar… you can just tell all your friends that you had a fight with a mighty dragon and you won, only carrying away a scar from your magical fight.”

After Sehun’s child-friendly explanation, the little girl looked a lot more relaxed and Jongin realized that maybe he’d judged Sehun too early after all.

After they’d stepped out of the room again, Jongin cleared his throat.

“I think you really helped her. You’re good with children.” Jongin broke the awkward silence that had spread between them.

“Did you expect me to tell her bloody horror stories about cutting open her abdomen?” For the first time since Sehun had started at the hospital, he sounded almost hurt.

“No, I-“ Jongin started but Sehun cut him off.

“Contrary to what you seem to think of me, I take my job very seriously, and I do everything I can to make people feel better about their situation. That also includes me explaining to them what I’m doing and taking their fear away. I’m not such a bad person as you like to believe, Jongin. Now, if you excuse me. I have to prepare for surgery.”

Just like that, Sehun brushed past him, long legs carrying him down the hallway in quick strides. Jongin watched him with an uncomfortable tightness in his chest.

Jongin was on his coffee break when he heard some yelling in the hallway.

“Who’s the idiot whose fault this is?” Sehun’s loud, angry voice reached his ears, and instantly, Jongin knew that something was up. The surgeon’s voice was slightly muffled through the door that separated the break room from the busy hallway, but Sehun’s voice was booming through the hallway so clearly that Jongin could understand every single word. He couldn’t hear the response he got though, but it didn’t seem to satisfy the surgeon at all.

“What do you mean you don’t know? You’ve got to be kidding me. Not knowing shit like this is exactly the reason something like this can happen!”

Belatedly, Jongin realized that Sehun wasn’t just angry, but  _ angry _ . Putting down his boxed lunch, he quickly passed the room and opened the door to see what was going on. As the head of his department, he also was in charge of making sure that none of the patients were disturbed and from what he could tell, Sehun was acting very unprofessional.

“What is going on here?” He asked when he caught sight of Sehun towering over a male nurse who was explaining something to him.

When Sehun’s eyes landed on Jongin, they softened for a moment before anger welled up in him again.

“Jongin!” So much for Dr Kim. “Can you explain to me why I was allowed to operate on somebody that was on anticoagulants?” Sehun still had a surgical mask dangling from one of his ears and it was evident that he was coming right from a surgery.

The words needed a moment to be processed in Jongin’s brain. “What?” He gulped, feeling very much like goldfish in its bowl being stared at by a starved cat.

“You heard me right. Anticoagulants. As in, you can fucking bleed to death if I cut you open.” With every word, Sehun’s voice grew louder again and it was evident that he had a hard time controlling himself. Jongin was slowly starting to understand why though.

“Sehun, please can you lower your voice a little so we can-“ Jongin started. By now, he’d reached Sehun and the nurse, but Sehun didn’t give him any time to finish his sentence.

“No, I don’t think I can lower my voice right now, Jongin. Because of such a mistake, a little girl could have died today in a simple appendectomy. I could have had a seven-year-old’s blood on my fucking fingers, Jongin.” Sehun hissed. “Either way, it seems like no one here has any clue about what they’re doing. I need some fresh air.”

Without another word, Sehun turned around on his heels and stomped down the hallway to the emergency staircase that led up to the roof. Without another thought, Jongin followed him.

Halfway to the staircase, someone stopped him. It was one of the nurses assisting in the surgery that quickly informed Jongin about what had happened. Apparently, Sehun had encountered difficulties in the form of strong bleeding right after the beginning of the surgery and they had had a hard time stopping the bleeding and weren’t able to continue with the surgery. They were then informed that the seven-year-old had taken anticoagulants due to heart problems and she’d received them by accident in the morning and the previous day too. Nobody had made the connection between the surgery and the anticoagulants, so they had only noticed when it had almost been too late.

With the new information, Jongin continued his way to where he assumed Sehun was. More than once, Jongin had chosen the rooftop of the hospital as a place to calm down. The job often left him restless, almost burned out if only for a moment.

Back in primary school, Jongin had only seen the bright sides of being a doctor. In high school, he’d realized that there was a lot of hard work behind it. In university, Jongin had learned that it wasn’t only hard work, but also perseverance that made him move forward. When he began working at the hospital, Jongin realized that just learning about something wasn’t everything. For some things, you just couldn’t be prepared. They’d had workshops on how to deal with delivering bad messages, but Jongin doubted he’d ever ‘learn’ how to tell a child’s parents that their beloved child had a bad medical condition. There was no way any seminar could prepare him for the feeling when he realized that as hard as he tried, Jongin would never be able to save everyone. Even nowadays, he still tried to push these kinds of thoughts away when they tried to drag him down, but sometimes, they won over him and he knew that it was okay to think this way.

Being a doctor wasn’t easy when it was your goal to save lives that couldn’t be saved anymore.

Yet, Jongin didn’t regret becoming a doctor one day. Parents’ smiles as they held their child’s hand as they walked down the hallway towards the elevator to go home together again, the look in children’s eyes when he told him that they were allowed to go home soon. The soft laughter of a child’s voice when Jongin told the little boy or girl a stupid doctor joke. All of it was worth it, no matter how scary the job sometimes got.

Sometimes he just needed to clear his head though, and the rooftop was the perfect place for that.

Usually, nobody was allowed to enter it. Yet, the door to the roof was usually open and if you knew about it and the door was left unlocked, nobody really noticed if you disappeared there for a few moments during your breaks.

Just like he’d expected, the door was unlocked. When Jongin stepped onto the rooftop, a soft breeze hit his face. It was the beginning of autumn, and the nights were getting colder, but during the day when the sun was out, it was still warm. Now, he was feeling a little cold though, pulling his white coat a little tighter around himself.

Just a few metres away, Sehun sat on two large, abandoned plastic boxes. Someone must have carried them upstairs some time ago, maybe to have a quick break for a smoke or chat, maybe even a make-out session. Jongin had sat down on them many times before as well, but usually he was alone.

Sehun had his back turned to him so he didn’t notice him until Jongin was right beside him already, pulling the box closer to sit down next to him. Sehun flinched, turning his head only to spot Jongin. Before he could say anything, Jongin spoke up.

"I heard about what happened."

Sehun let out a huff.

"Well, nice that finally somebody is being informed in this hospital. Doesn't seem to work very well, does it?"

There was bitterness in his voice and quite frankly, Jongin couldn’t blame him.

"You have every right to be angry, but-" He started but was cut off by an angry Sehun.

"I know I do! A little girl almost died today because we made a big fucking mistake." Suddenly standing up, Sehun took a few steps away, a hand running through his hair. Instinctively, Jongin stood up as well.

"I know you think I'm a heartless dick, but newsflash,  _ Dr Kim _ , I actually care about my patients and it really, really upsets me when a child suffers because of us making mistakes."

The emphasis on Dr Kim made Jongin flinch, but what really hit home was that apparently, the way he’d treated Sehun in the past weeks hadn’t gone unnoticed. "I don't think you’re heartless."

Sehun let out a laugh, but it wasn’t a happy one. "Doesn't seem like it." He breathed, turning around to face him again. "Either way, that's beside the point right now." They were standing right in front of each other, the skyline of Seoul surrounding them. "Do you know the doctor that's responsible for this?"

"I do. They're one of the young university students. I gave them the chance to prove themselves. I think that what they must be feeling right now is bad enough already, so I don't need you to yell in the hallway and stir up chaos."

That was the thing. Jongin felt guilty too, but he was the head of his ward and he had to make sure that nobody would feel affected by emotional outbursts. He could certainly understand where Sehun was coming from, fuck, he even felt guilty himself for giving that case to a student instead of doing it on his own, but he couldn’t change that right now so he had to focus on keeping the doctors as well as the surgeons in check.

Sehun only huffed. "Well, that's easy for you to say. You weren't the one that was responsible."

Jongin disagreed with that, and the way his chest felt tight, he knew that this wouldn’t let him go for a while either. "I kind of am. I entrusted this patient to another doctor because I thought I didn't have enough time because of other patients. It's not even a lie. However, I still feel terrible about it."

Silence spread between them. Neither Jongin nor Sehun knew what to say for a while, both of them lost in their thoughts. Eventually, Sehun broke the silence.

"I can't stop thinking about what could have happened."

"I'm sorry, Sehun." Jongin motioned towards the two plastic boxes again. It seemed like the other had calmed down a little, although his eyes still looked suspiciously wet. Jongin hadn’t noticed it at first, but when they’d stood face to face, he could definitely see Sehun trying to blink away a tear or two. It made him feel even worse about all of this.

"We'll make sure that the person who's responsible for this learns from their mistake. For now, all I can do is be thankful that you and your team prevented anything worse from happening." As Jongin spoke, Sehun actually sat down again and Jongin followed suit. The plastic felt hard against his ass and a little uncomfortable too, but he felt more at ease now that they were sitting down and had Sehun being less on edge.

"I know. I still... Things like this, they really shake you to the core. When we were in high school, I never really thought about the downsides of the job but when you first hold a scalpel and there's a body in front of you, waiting for you to make the first cut, you realise that this is an actual person and not just a character in your dreams that helps you become the hero you always wanted to be."

Jongin stayed quiet for a moment. It was starting to dawn on him that the person next to him wasn’t Sehun from high school anymore. He wasn’t the boy that had teased Jongin for wanting to become a doctor. Along the way, they’d grown up, and maybe it had been Jongin who’d been the immature one of them after all.

"We're still heroes, Sehun. Just in a more human way." Without thinking about it, he put his hand on Sehun’s shoulder. The other wasn’t looking at him, but Jongin had caught him wiping his eyes quickly. "Heroes can make mistakes too, the way they handle them is what really makes them true heroes."

"I think you were always the better person out of us two." Sehun’s voice was quiet but when their eyes met, there were no tears there anymore.

"Don't say that." Jongin’s hand was still on his shoulder, but Sehun didn’t seem to mind.

"You think the same way though, don't you?" Sehun asked. "Ever since you first saw me here, you've been avoiding me."

The tight feeling in Jongin’s chest only got worse.

"I wasn't avoiding you, I just..."

"It's okay, I get it. I was a dick to you in high school." Sehun leaned back and Jongin’s hand slipped off his shoulder. "The stupid thing is, I guess I was jealous? You were so into your dream of becoming a doctor and you were one hundred percent certain you were going to achieve it. That was... Admirable. I always thought that along the way, I'd fuck up somehow and never become a surgeon." Sehun wasn’t looking at him, but it was better that way. If he looked at Jongin now, he would see his aghast expression, mouth hanging open.

"I'm sorry for taking it out on you, Jongin. Back then I thought it was only harmless teasing but now I understand that it was more than that, judging by how you still can't seem to let it go. I'm sorry that it stuck with you that much. I never meant to hurt you. I mean it when I say I want to make people happy, and not only by cutting them open and fixing whatever organic problem they have. I want to be the person that makes them smile when they're awake too."

If Jongin hadn’t felt guilty earlier, he certainly did now. It was obvious that it hadn’t been Sehun’s intention to make him feel bad about himself though, he just wanted to explain himself and Jongin understood.

"You definitely were kind of a dick at school. That doesn't mean that you're still a dick though." Jongin’s hand was back to resting on Sehun’s shoulder, sliding down a little to his back now. Somehow, the words hadn’t come out exactly the way he’d wanted them to. "Okay wow, that sounded a lot more reassuring in my head. Let me try again." An awkward laugh escaped him and he shook his head. From the corner of his eye, he could see a small smile on Sehun’s lips.

"You're not a bad person, Sehun. I'm sorry for being so... ignorant, I guess I just couldn't get over the little grudge I was still holding."

"It's okay, I probably deserved to suffer for a while. But... We're okay now?" Their eyes met, and Jongin felt a weird tug in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm sorry for yelling in the hallway by the way."

At that, Jongin had to laugh. Sehun had probably scared the poor nurse that hadn’t been responsible for any of this, but in retrospective, the spooked expression on the nurse’s face made him chuckle.

"It's alright, you were upset. I was gonna say maybe try not to do it next time, but then again, I hope there won't be a next time."

"Me too."

Again, they didn’t know what to say. The noise of the city was faint on top of the building. The wind caressed his cheek as he watched Sehun look at him. Right here, right now it felt like he was looking at him for the first time since they had parted ways in high school. The Sehun that he’d seen in the past weeks had been somebody else than who he was looking at now.

It was as if his soul had been stripped bare, and Jongin thought that if this was who Sehun really was, he wasn’t bad at all.

"How long is your shift?" He broke the silence, making Sehun blink in surprise.

"This was the last surgery for the day. I just have to do some paperwork."

"I've got two more hours. Do you want to grab some early dinner maybe? As a compensation for all the coffee break invitations I didn't accept?"

It was clear that his proposal had taken Sehun by surprise but the other broke out into a bright smile.

"Sounds perfect."

Jongin grinned back and suddenly, his chest felt a lot lighter. He knew that not everything was okay again, but they were getting there.

"Awesome. Let's meet at the pediatric break room at 5 then?"

"I'll be there."

They stayed on the rooftop a little longer, inhaling the fresh air and just enjoying each other’s presence until Jongin decided that they were going to catch a cold if they stayed there any longer. Together, they made their way back into the building where they separated, Sehun heading to his office and Jongin heading to the reception desk to gain more insight on the surgery.

At exactly 5pm, there was a knock on the door to the break room. Jongin had just changed into a pair of jeans and the soft beige pullover he’d been wearing on his way to work, but when he opened the door to let Sehun in, he felt overwhelmingly underdressed.

It wasn’t like Sehun was wearing anything notably fancy in particular. It was just that whatever Sehun wore, he made it look outstandingly good. Jongin was well aware that this wasn’t a date, it was just a dinner between two colleagues, but he couldn’t help but rake his eyes over Sehun’s appearance.

With just some tight, dark jeans and a black, fitted shirt Sehun looked stunning. At the age of 31, he looked like a top model that was supposed to grace the covers of high fashion magazines instead of wearing blue scrubs for a living. Not that Sehun looked bad in those, he’d caught himself staring at his ass a few times and had to curse himself every single time.

“Ready for dinner?” Sehun asked. His mood seemed to have lightened and there was a leather jacket in his hand that reminded Jongin that he still had to grab his purse and jacket too.

“Just a second. Did you get here by car?”

Sehun nodded. “Yeah, I parked in the car park.”

“Okay. I came with Chanyeol so I don’t have a car here.” Jongin explained. “Depending on where we’re gonna have dinner, I’ll let him know I’m not going home with him.”

“Oh?” Sehun’s brow shot up. “Are you two dating or something?”

For some reason, Jongin had the feeling that there wasn’t just curiosity swinging in Sehun’s voice.

“What? Chanyeol? God no. We’re best friends and we’re carpooling. We switch weekly. It’s pretty convenient since we live close to each other. This week it’s his turn to drive.”

Sehun nodded, still not looking fully convinced, but he let it slide.

“Okay, cool. If you want, we can take my car somewhere. I don’t really know any good restaurants. I haven’t been in Seoul for years and my taste during high school mainly included fried chicken and street food or anything affordable for a teenager’s pocket money, you know.”

“Hey!” Jongin pretended to be offended. “Don’t drag fried chicken. It’s the best food to exist.”

“So you wanna have fried chicken?”

Originally, Jongin had thought about having something fancier, but then again, it probably shouldn’t matter as long as the food was delicious.

“I mean… if you’re up for it?”

“Count me in.”

The drive to the fried chicken place of Jongin’s choice had been relaxed. Some American hip hop music had been playing in the background quietly as they chatted about this and that. They hadn’t touched on the topic of the surgery again, but Jongin felt like it was better like this for now.

Instead, he finally learned more about Sehun and what he’d been up to in the past decade. That way, he also found out that ever since Sehun had returned to Seoul, he hadn’t really reconnected with many people or made many friends yet. Most of the people that he’d been friends with hadn’t bothered to keep in contact with him and due to his busy job, Sehun usually went to bed and just watched TV or went to the gym after he came home from work. That wasn’t exactly the best way to meet new people so he admitted to having felt a little lonely, spending a lot more time with his family instead. He’d even bought a puppy, a poodle that he named Vivi, and that he had a hard time training.

By the time they arrived at the restaurant, a small family-run business that Jongin frequented ever since he’d moved into this part of town, Jongin already felt a lot more comfortable around Sehun.

They sat down at the table in the far back of the shop. There was just a young couple in the restaurant beside them, so they had privacy as they chatted. Sehun told Jongin to order something for him, trusting him with his choice. In the end, Jongin ordered a few things for them to share.

After Sehun had told him about his life on their way to the restaurant, it was now Sehun’s time to ask Jongin questions about how he’d been doing. As they ate, Jongin tried his best to fill him in on what had been going on in his life after finishing school.

Eventually, their conversation reverted back to the one thing they still had in common besides work: Highschool.

“I really made life hard for you in school, huh?” Sehun asked. His fingers were greasy from the fried chicken as he reached for his chopsticks to get himself some kimchi.

“It wasn’t… that bad. You just teased me sometimes. I didn’t like it, but I think I’m also pretty resentful. It’s not a great personality trait if you ask me.”

Sehun chuckled and shoved some kimchi into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully.

“You do know that I only did that because I had a crush on you though, right?”

Jongin almost dropped the piece of fried chicken he was holding on his lap.

“What?”

“Yeah?” Sehun cocked his head. “I thought that had been pretty obvious. I had the biggest crush on you. In primary school already if I’m being honest.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Jongin mumbled, cheeks turning red and the spicy sauce that came with the fried chicken that usually made him sweat certainly wasn’t the reason for that this time.

“I really thought you’d known about that.” Sehun looked genuinely surprised now, almost shy all of sudden. “I mean… most people knew I guess? My friends used to tease me about it.”

“I find it very hard to believe that you, Oh Sehun, used to have a crush on me, particularly in high school. Did you know what I  _ looked _ like?” Jongin snorted.

“You were pretty cute. I mean you’re hot now, but you were kind of adorable back then.”

Jongin was pretty sure that this was a fever dream, and that he must have caught the flu or something and that everything that had happened this day had been just a weird creation of his mind.

“You really didn’t know about it.” Sehun realized.

“No shit, Sherlock.” Jongin mumbled, his cheeks still burning. “Fuck man, that means I could have lost my virginity in high school.” The words broke out of him before he could stop himself.

Sehun’s eyes widened and then he started laughing.

“Oh my god. I didn’t- I just-“ Jongin spluttered, turning the colour of the red alarm signals that were going off in his mind. “I mean- what I was trying to say was that I had a crush on you too. That just came out very badly.”

“You had a crush on me too?” This time it was Sehun who looked surprised. “I thought you hated me!”

“Well, and I thought  _ you _ hated  _ me _ .”

They both stared at each other for a moment before they broke out into giggles. Suddenly, Jongin felt like a teenager again, and for some reason, it didn’t feel nearly as bad as he would’ve expected. Actually, it felt good, freeing almost.

“I can’t believe this.” Jongin giggled. “Here we were, crushing on each other but your awful flirting skills and my lack of ego went and fucked it up.”

“I guess we both really were dumbasses back then.” Sehun agreed.

“So, you think I’m hot now?” Jongin asked after a moment of quiet laughing. Sehun’s words just wouldn’t stop ringing in his ears.

_ I mean you’re hot now. _

“Have you looked in a mirror, Jongin?” Sehun asked, genuinely surprised that Jongin doubted his statement. “You’re stunning. That’s why I was pretty sure this Chanyeol guy was your boyfriend. Wait- you’re not dating, right?”

“Why? Is that important?” Jongin asked.

“Well, I was hoping this could be a date maybe.”

Something about Sehun being so forward was overwhelming, but also overwhelmingly sexy. Jongin enjoyed it more than he liked to admit, and he could feel himself being drawn in.

“A date?” Jongin asked.

“Am I being too forward?” All of a sudden, Sehun seemed less convinced of what he was doing. It was kind of cute how he suddenly looked so confused and a little shy.

“No, it’s fine. I’m still surprised. Please go on and tell me how hot I am though, I appreciate it.” Jongin grinned. If Sehun wanted to flirt, Jongin could do that.

In front of him, Sehun relaxed. Now that they both knew what they were dealing with, it felt like a weight had been taken off their shoulders.

“I see. Do you like being complimented, Jongin? I bet you get a lot of compliments. When I saw you at the welcoming party, I was pretty sure I was hallucinating. Truthfully, I knew that you were working at this hospital. I did research before I came there and of course I stumbled upon your name. The picture on the website doesn’t do you any justice though.”

And maybe, just maybe Jongin really did like being complimented.

It was past nine already when Sehun stopped in front of Jongin’s house. They had chatted for hours even after finishing their meal, and if Sehun hadn’t had to drive, they probably would have killed a bottle of soju or two. Like this, they were sitting in the darkness of Sehun’s car, only the streetlights illuminating their features.

Jongin didn’t think when he asked, but he didn’t regret it either.

“Do you wanna come inside for a coffee?”

When Sehun agreed, they both knew there would be no coffee involved in what they were going to do.

“Fuck- I’ve been wanting to do this for years.”

Sehun had Jongin pushed up against the door the moment the door closed behind them. Before Jongin could reply, there were lips on his and all words that he’d wanted to say disappeared as his brain shut down.

Sehun’s soft lips slid over his and suddenly, there was a tongue running over where their lips met, prodding and asking for entrance. Jongin gasped, and Sehun’s tongue slipped into his mouth. A leg pushed between Jongin’s thighs as their tongues massaged each other, sliding together as Sehun pressed their bodies closer.

Jongin wasn’t even sure how any of this had happened, but he loved every second of it. He loved the feeling of the hard surface behind him because it was Sehun that was pressing him into it. He loved the feeling of Sehun’s tongue running against the roof of his mouth and the way his thigh fit perfectly between his legs, pressing against his crotch.

Sehun pulled away for a moment only to catch his breath and then he was back to kissing him, pulling Jongin’s plump bottom lip into his mouth, sucking on it gently. Jongin felt himself pressing closer into Sehun, liquid fire coursing through his veins.

Tilting his head, Jongin allowed Sehun better access to his mouth. When their lips twirled together, his hands slid down from Sehun’s broad back to his ass.

“Oh god, I love your ass.” He broke free from the kiss only to focus on groping Sehun’s ass, feeling the thick globes under his palms. He wished there was no fabric separating them and he realized that he needed Sehun to be naked as quickly as possible.

“I work my glutes a lot.” Sehun replied, and fuck him, because if it had been anyone else saying that in that moment, it wouldn’t have been sexy, but Sehun himself was sexy already, so Jongin just groaned.

Sehun took the opportunity to attach his lips to Jongin’s jaw, sucking on the skin there before moving down his neck. Teasing licks and nips left Jongin breathing harshly, his cock twitching in his pants with interest.

“I love the sounds that you make.” Sehun breathed against his skin when Jongin let out a low moan as Sehun licked up his neck. It had been way too long since Jongin had gotten laid and it felt like every tiny ministration of Sehun’s sent his nerve-endings into overdrive.

Instead of replying, Jongin reached out to tilt Sehun’s chin up, their lips meeting again in a heated kiss.

“Bedroom. Now.” Jongin purred when their lips parted again and Sehun had nothing to object.

By the time they’d reached Jongin’s bedroom, they’d also rid themselves of their shirts that were lying somewhere in the hallway.

When the back of Sehun’s knees hit the bed, he faltered for a moment but then let himself fall back. Using the opportunity, Jongin climbed on top of him, planting his hips on top of Sehun’s as they began to kiss passionately again. Like this, he could feel the bulge of Sehun’s cock rubbing against his own and Jongin’s hips moved on their own accord, but soon that wasn’t enough anymore.

Much like Sehun had done it to him before, Jongin began to kiss his way down his neck. This time, however, there was no fabric of a shirt stopping him, so Jongin continued, slowly making his way down Sehun’s chest. He stopped at his nipples for a while, giving each of them teasing licks and nibbles before he continued his way downward. Sehun’s fingers were tangled in his hair, the grip tight but not hurting. Jongin enjoyed the way Sehun’s grip tightened as he moved lower, his lips brushing over the sensitive skin of his abdomen.

“I’ve wanted to suck your dick in high school already. I can’t believe that I’m so close to doing it now.” Jongin mumbled, his lips brushing over Sehun’s skin as he spoke. He could feel the heat of Sehun’s skin so close to his face and he felt hot all over.

“Fuck – Jongin.” Sehun breathed and Jongin chuckled.

“That’s the plan. But first, let me treat you a little.”

And by treating Sehun, Jongin meant sucking Sehun’s thick cock until he was close to seeing stars.

He started out slow. Jongin took his time palming Sehun over his pants, mapping out the girth of his cock through the fabric until he couldn’t resist anymore. After pushing down his pants, Jongin leaned in to press open mouthed kisses to Sehun’s still fabric-clad cock. He left damp spots on Sehun’s briefs when he pulled away, enjoying the way he could see the thick length twitch under the fabric.

“You’re such a tease.” Sehun groaned. He was propped up on his elbows, watching as Jongin mouthed at his dick through the thin fabric.

“Maybe if you say please, I’ll suck you off properly.” Jongin grinned.

Sehun laughed quietly. “So that’s the game you’re playing…” He paused. “Please, Jongin, can you please suck my cock? I need it so badly.” His voice was breathy now, almost a purr and Jongin could tell that his own plan had backfired, his own cock twitching with need.

“Okay… but only because you asked so nicely.” Jongin giggled and pulled Sehun’s briefs down, watching as Sehun’s cock bounced against his flat stomach.

“Shit, you’re big.” He mumbled, his mouth watering.

“Hmm… I’ve been told.” Sehun grinned. Jongin only rolled his eyes, effectively wiping the smirk off Sehun’s lips as he wrapped his fingers around his cock, giving it a few experimental strokes.

When he got a feeling of Sehun’s cock, Jongin got comfortable between Sehun’s legs and pressed a kiss to the tip of Sehun’s cock. There was a thin sheen of precum already and Jongin licked his lips when he pulled away, making Sehun groan.

Pressing open mouthed kisses to Sehun’s length, Jongin took his time to tease the other, occasionally switching it up by licking and teasing him with his tongue. When Jongin dipped his tongue into the slit, Sehun’s head fell back. The hand was back in his hair again and tightened involuntarily.

At this point, Jongin decided that he’d teased Sehun enough. When his cock slipped into his mouth at first, he was pretty sure that he wasn’t going to be able to take all of it into his mouth, but that was okay. He was just going to make up for it by teasing the parts he couldn’t fit with his hand instead.

When he noticed that Sehun was back to watching him, Jongin made eye contact with him as he hollowed his cheeks. His free hand moved down to play with Sehun’s balls and then proceeded to tease his perineum which made Sehun’s hips rock forward. Jongin pulled away, lips swollen and a string of saliva connecting them with the tip of his cock.

“Be careful with your hip movements. I don’t plan on choking on your dick tonight, as nice as it is.” The words weren’t chiding, more playful instead and Sehun nodded and whispered a quick sorry.

After that, Jongin was back to licking and sucking Sehun’s cock, pulling out a moan or a gasp from Sehun every time his tongue swirled around the head.

By the time Jongin pulled away again, Sehun’s chest and neck were flushed, a pretty blush on his cheeks.

“I want your dick inside of me right about now if that’s alright for you.” Jongin declared. His cock was weeping in his pants and he needed to get rid of them as soon as possible.

“That’s more than alright for me.” Sehun immediately replied and sat up, his cock bobbing as he moved. Jongin couldn’t stop staring. It was probably the nicest cock Jongin had ever seen.

“Do you have lube and condoms?” Sehun asked and Jongin nodded, reaching for his bedside table.

Ten minutes later, Sehun was four fingers deep inside of Jongin who was writhing underneath him. While Jongin was convinced that he’d been ready for Sehun’s cock three minutes ago already, Sehun had insisted on making sure that Jongin was properly stretched and was enjoying himself as much as Sehun had enjoyed himself during his blowjob. That apparently also included an impromptu prostate massage that had Jongin leaking onto his stomach, but now he knew that he needed Sehun inside of him or he was going to combust.

“Sehun, please-“ He whined, his walls clenching around Sehun’s fingers. This time, Sehun seemed to get the message because he pulled his fingers out and ripped open the condom package.

“Okay, okay. I’m on it.” He breathed, rolling on the condom and giving himself a few strokes to spread some lube before he aligned his cock with Jongin’s hole.

When he pushed in, they both held their breath. Jongin let out a low moan as Sehun buried himself in him, his balls hitting Jongin’s ass. They stayed like that for a moment so that Jongin could adjust before Sehun began to move his hips carefully at first and then with more and more force. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room, only interrupted by Jongin’s moans and Sehun’s gasps.

When Sehun’s hips began to stutter, Jongin knew that the other was getting close. Reaching between his legs, he began to stroke himself only for Sehun to gently push his hand aside, his own hand replacing Jongin’s to get him off instead.

Like this, it only took a few more thrusts of Sehun’s hips until Jongin came with a broken moan, his vision going white as he spilled all over his chest and Sehun’s hand. When his walls clenched around Sehun, it tipped him over the edge too, hips stilling as he filled the condom. Jongin could feel him pulse inside of him and he rolled his hips back until the stimulation got too much.

It was Sehun who disposed of the condom and cleaned them up before lying down next to Jongin, both of them still stark naked.

“Highschool me would be so proud of myself right now.” Jongin mumbled, feeling sleepy.

“Are you sure?” Sehun’s mouth was close to his ear from where he was spooning him from behind, his soft dick nestled against Jongin’s naked ass.

“Hm… mostly, yeah. Highschool me thought you were a dick, but high school me also thought you had a nice dick. It was a very difficult time for me.”

Sehun hummed, his nose buried somewhere in Jongin’s mess of hair.

“Do you want to know what doctor Jongin is thinking right now though?”

Again, Sehun hummed, squeezing Jongin’s fingers where they were laced together with his own.

“Doctor Jongin is thinking that he kind of doesn’t want this to be a one time thing but would like to go on another date with surgeon Sehun, no matter if high school Sehun was a dick to him.”

Sehun was quiet for a moment, but then he smiled. “Surgeon Sehun would want nothing more than going on another date with you.”

After a little bit of cuddling, they went for another round where Sehun took Jongin hard from behind before they showered together. Although Jongin’s pout was very convincing, Sehun still decided to go home after his shower. Not because he wanted to, but because he had a dog to take care of after all. Before he’d left to pick up Jongin in the break room of his ward, he’d already texted his only two friends in Seoul, a couple that couldn’t be any more different. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo just lived down the street from him and had a spare key so they took care of Vivi for him for the afternoon, both of them in love with the dog anyways. Yet, he didn’t want them to watch over him during the night, too.

Jongin didn’t let him go without another long kiss though. They were standing in his doorway, Jongin only wrapped in a bathrobe and he felt like one of those middle-aged women in movies that was swept away by her old flame of their youth. Maybe the feeling wasn’t so off, after all.

Needless to say, as soon as the news broke out a few weeks later that the head of the pediatric ward and the head surgeon were dating, Sehun and Jongin were the hottest gossip of the hospital for weeks. 

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, you can find a moodboard [here](https://twitter.com/SehunSemper/status/1197600215764733952?s=19)! Also, if you liked my writing and this is the first fic of mine that you read, feel free to check out my other fics, I just recently started posting a [new chaptered fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432787/chapters/51068467) (Alien AU, Sekai, Sehun/all).  
> I would love to hear your thoughts on this fic, so I would appreciate your comments and Kudos <3


End file.
